<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petrichor by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927834">Petrichor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LittleBigPlanet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stress relief drabble about Sackboy and Newton. Partially inspired by 'And You Can Go There Now'  by @Chummy_Chum_Chum</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Pud/Sackboy, Sackboy/Newton Pud, Sackton - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petrichor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chummy_Chum_Chum/gifts">Chummy_Chum_Chum</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of rain.</p><p>Sackboy blissfully opened his shiny, black button eyes as he awoke. Gently rubbing the tired from his eyes, he faced the window, taking it all in. </p><p>The soft fabric of the grass grew damp from the downpour; tinting the ground only a slightly darker shade of green, the only miniscule light of the sun reflecting off the water droplets, along with an opaque fog covering the distance.</p><p>Smiling, sackboy sighed, turning over on his side and coming eye-to-eye with the other figure in bed with him. As he rested, his normally bright features turned to a considerably more dim and pale honey colour. Sackboy placed his stitched paw on the side of the other craftlings glassy head, letting out a content breath as he admired the other's light and airy snoring.</p><p>Quietly nudging off the comforter - being careful not to disturb the sleeping lightbulb too much - the woven boy lifted himself out of the bed, ready for the world.</p><p>It was a peaceful, simple life, but it's more than enough for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>